1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera using film with a magnetic memorizing portion, which camera is provided with a magnetic head for reading information written on the magnetic memorizing portion provided on the film, and writing information onto the magnetic memorizing portion.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a camera using film having a magnetic memorizing portion and enabling information to be written into this magnetic memorizing portion has been proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332, for example. In a camera of this type, design is made such that with regard to the same information, writing is effected one time for each frame.
In the above-described example of the prior art, however, writing is effected only one time with regard to all information as previously described and thus, if an error should be committed due to a fluctuation or the like of the film feeding speed during the writing or reading of information, it will be intactly transmitted as wrong information. Accordingly, it may possibly become a fatal error when that information is important information which will affect photographing.